


Come, my darling, it is never too late to begin our love again

by DamnSawyer



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fix-It, Post-Break Up, Smut, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-25 00:04:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21346996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DamnSawyer/pseuds/DamnSawyer
Summary: Danvers. You’re staring.It was a soft whisper, too afraid to break the silence of the morning.Slowly, she traced Maggie’s exposed shoulder, her neck, her jaw. Soft fingers were touching her cheeks, and their lips found each other, kissing softly, but full with passion and both were lost in the moment.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer
Comments: 4
Kudos: 163





	Come, my darling, it is never too late to begin our love again

**Author's Note:**

> let's fix this mess with some Sanvers smut
> 
> Still trying to find my writing style again, tried something else, dialogue is written in italics.
> 
> unbeta'd, all mistakes are mine.

It was early on a cold, quiet morning, light snow was falling, the air was crisp. Alex just woke up, eyes were blurry, unfocused, but the smile on her face was bright and full of love. She felt the warmth in the room, but it wasn’t coming from the slowly dying fire in the fireplace.

It was Maggie, her small body cuddled up to Alex, buried under thick covers. Her soft brown hair was splayed out wildly on the pillow and Alex kept herself from letting her fingers slide through Maggie’s hair.

The sleeping form of Maggie took her breath away; even after being separated for over two years Maggie still had the same effect on Alex. Her beauty was breathtaking and this could be her life again, waking up next to this amazing woman, spending the rest of her life with her.

Maggie stirred slightly and Alex wondered what she was dreaming about. Was she dreaming about last night? About their first time together when Maggie showed up with pizza and beer at her apartment? Or about how passionate the last few hours were?

They had carefully and tenderly touched and caressed each other, no one would have guessed that it has been years since the last time they were intimate together. Their minds and bodies never forgot what the other one loved, needed. And both wanted to do so much with each other, craving each other bodies for their own pleasure and yet also wanted to please each other.

Just thinking about it made Alex’s heart race, her eyes still lingered on Maggie’s sleeping face. Her fingers longed to trace the soft features of her face; her lips, her dimples, the soft smile. But she couldn’t.

Maggie looked so peacefully, content.

It would have been a crime to wake her up.

Again, Maggie stirred slightly. Alex both feared and hoped that she was waking up. Moving slowly in her sleep, the blanket slipped and exposed flawless, soft skin. She couldn’t tear her eyes from the skin, the few freckles gracing her chest.

_Danvers. You’re staring. _

It was a soft whisper, too afraid to break the silence of the morning.

Slowly, she traced Maggie’s exposed shoulder, her neck, her jaw. Soft fingers were touching her cheeks, and their lips found each other, kissing softly, but full with passion and both were lost in the moment.

Alex pulled her hand to her heart, she wanted to show her how she felt, but no words could describe it, only the beat of her heart.

_Go back to sleep, Danvers._

And so she did, pulling the covers over both of them, snuggling into the smaller woman.

***

_It’s cold, Maggie, come back to bed._

Walking up slowly and quietly behind her, Alex stopped just a few inches away from her. So close, that she knew that Maggie could feel her breath sigh against her neck but far enough away though, that she couldn’t sense the heat or feel her heart beat fast in response to the nearness.

_It’s so beautiful outside, Danvers. _

Maggie was standing in front of the window watching the snow fall. She was shivering, but not because of the cold. She was shivering in anticipation, knowing that soon enough Alex would touch her, caress her soft, dark skin.

Alex saw the beginning of Maggie’s arousal as her skin flushed softly under the black silk of her robe; she heard Maggie breathe in, as her body came up flush against hers. Her soft robe covered breasts to her back, her hands lightly rested on her shoulders, fingers slowly stroking the hollows at her neck and every touch made Maggie’s breath catch and her heart beat a little faster.

_You’re beautiful, Maggie. _

Maggie moaned softly, and Alex sighed, letting her hands trace down her arms gently, taking her hands in hers. Slowly Alex brought each one up to her shoulders and leaned closely into Maggie, taking in her sweet scent.

Maggie felt the breath on the back of her hand as Alex leaned in to kiss her knuckles. Alex turned her hand and lightly ran her fingers over her sensitive skin, placing a tender kiss in her palm and closed her fingers around it. She put all her emotions in her gestures, afraid too speak them out loud.

Leaning back, Alex let her hands fall out of hers as she wrapped her arms around the smaller woman and got as close to her as possible. Maggie felt her hot breath against her neck, seconds before Alex leaned in to place a soft kiss on her nape.

Having strong arms around her, resting just under her breasts, Maggie let another moan escape her lips; she was craving Alex, yearning to be loved again.

_I was so stupid to let you go, Maggie_.

Running gentle fingers over her skin with soft movements, Alex made sure to take everything in. She still knew her body so well, how it reacted to soft touches, and yet she took her time.

Maggie’s hands came up to slowly covers hers, moving them slowly up her chest. Telling her without words to go further, that she wanted her as well.

Her body snuggled into hers, feeling Alex’s hands slowly cupping the undersides of her breasts, hot breath against her ear.

_So, so stupid._

_Alex._

Alex’s hands slowly and gradually touched her, and Maggie’s head fell back against her shoulder. She turned a little bit, just enough for Alex to see her eyes and what they tried to tell her.

Alex leaned in and covered her mouth slowly, kissing her deeply, softly. She savored her taste, her smell; letting them cloud her senses.

The taller woman pulled back and looked into her eyes, wanting to see what her eyes kept telling her. Wanting to ask her what she desired, but also not wanting to disturb the moment between them. Leaning back in, Alex kissed her jaw, moving slowly back to her lips, kissing and nipping softly the whole time.

Maggie smiled softy into the kiss. This was everything she wanted.

Alex sighed softly against her mouth, pulling her closer, gently turning Maggie in her arm till they were face to face; bodies coming together and Maggie realized that after all those years their bodies still melted perfectly into each other.

_Perfect, you are so perfect._

Standing face to face her breasts lightly brushed against Alex’s, hips bumping gently together, a leg slid between Maggie’s thighs, resting against her. Hands slowly cupped her breasts again, this time covering them fully. Alex watched her lover’s face to see if the familiar touches still made her sigh and moan quietly for her.

Her hands slowly began to explore the delicate skin again, hearing soft moans, locking eyes with the smaller woman and Alex smirked lightly; her soft touches still had the same effect on her former fiancée.

Maggie gasped softly at the look in her eyes, still so much desire and sheer passion in them. And as Alex watched her closely she saw the love in Maggie’s eyes; a love that never faded away.

Alex moved her hands up over the smaller woman breasts, covering them. Her fingers brushed over her robe-covered skin, feeling the slippery satin move over even softer skin. Alex traced circled around her nipples, not quite touching them but teasing gently.

Maggie let out a soft moan as Alex accidentally brushed her nipples. Smiling softy Alex did it again, this time deliberately, slow strokes over her aroused nipples. Feeling the rob sliding over her skin, Alex gently eased it open.

Her lover felt the cool air caress her heated skin and sighed. Alex leaned back into her, melting their lips together again for a slow, tender kiss.

Alex’s thigh parted hers and pressing herself into her, rocking slowly into her. Alex kept kissing her, nibbling the corners of her mouth as her tongue dipped out and traced her lips. Alex flicked hers lightly over hers as the tip of Maggie’s tongue touched her lower lip.

Enticing her tongue further into her mouth, slowly and patiently, Alex had no desire to rush her. She waited and watched and listened to every breath she took and every sound she made. Following the sounds Alex moved slowly forward. Her touches and kisses deepening with every sigh from Maggie.

Alex’s hands continued to caress her breasts slowly, and she felt the silk of her skin in her warm palms, the tantalizing weight of her breasts pressing into her hands. Alex’s mouth slowly moved down her neck to press a gentle spot where her neck and shoulders met.  
  
Her tongue darted out to taste her as her thumbs rolled over her nipples, again and again. Alex breathed in the scent of her warm skin, looked up to catch her lover’s eyes, watching her every movement.

Slowly Alex worked her way down her chest, till she reached the tops of her breasts, waiting for Maggie’s reaction.

Eyes locked with Maggie’s, Alex saw need filling her soft eyes, knowing the desire coursing through her body. Her tongue slowly licked her lips, before Maggie’s caught her bottom lip with her teeth. Her mouth slowly kissed the soft lips, and she felt Alex’s hand caressing her breasts.

_Some things never change, Danvers._

She felt her ex fiancée’s smile against her skin and the tip of her tongue trailing almost too slowly down her skin, her breath got faster as she awaited her next move. Alex’s eyes only tilted up slightly to watch her as her mouth slowly, but surely covered her nipple; she felt the texture of her tongue against her nipple and the heat surrounding it made her shiver.

Their bodies wanted more but neither Alex nor Maggie wanted to rush; they wanted that moment to last forever.

Alex watched Maggie, her eyes telling her when to move on and when to take her time, and Maggie felt Alex pull back slowly, the cool air making her shiver. Alex moved in tiny kisses and a gentle bite here and there, covering her other breast. Teasing and touching till Alex heard Maggie let out a moan.

Alex felt her hands move from her shoulders to her hair, pulling her into her lover more and more. Her mouth was almost hot around her aroused and swollen nipple. Suddenly Maggie felt her teeth gently nip and tug her nipple, her tongue licked just the tip of it, that was still between her teeth. Alex let go, following that nip with a full kiss on her beautiful breasts. Pulling back Alex gave the other nipple one last small kiss.

Alex stood up fully and took Maggie’s hands in hers, gently leading her to the bed, making sure that this was what she wanted, for herself and from her. She wanted no misunderstanding between the two of them, just mutual desire.

Wanted and needed by the both of them.  
  
Maggie followed her willingly, ready for more. She stopped her at the edge of the bed and tugged her robe off, she wanted just warm skin between the two of them.

Alex gently kissed her, her tongue teased hers, darting in and out until her hands pulled the smaller woman closer. Maggie’s tongue played with hers, meeting and withdrawing till both were breathless.

The taller woman sat down on the edge of the bed and pulled Maggie towards her, her hands caressing the soft skin, gently down her back. The soft weight of her bottom filling her hands, before they landed on her hips and pulled her even closer. Alex used her nose to rub into the tender skin just a bit and she smelt the warm heat of her arousal as she slowly kissed down her belly.

Hands slowly moved around until her thumbs rested just above her mound. The soft hair moved by her breath tickled her thumbs. This time Alex paused and smiled up at her; she wanted her.

Maggie’s eyes were steadily watching her moves, her hands and her mouth were so close to what she desired from her. But Alex hasn’t moved yet, her breath sighed against her skin.

And she wondered why Alex waited.

Her hands cupped the back of her heads as her other hand covered one of hers, and she slowly guided her hand lower till both of their hands were pressing into her mound. Alex’s gentle laugh against her damp hair made her shiver and moan softly.

Her thumb slowly slid against her softly swollen, wet outer lips, gently parting her before slipping between to touch her heated skin. Her tongue darted out quickly to lick a line at the crease where her stomach and mound met. At the same time her thumb brushed her clit making her jump a bit.

Maggie’s hand locked at the back of her hand, pushing her head down a bit more and Alex placed an exquisitely gentle kiss on the center of her mound and then very slowly started to lick down to her now parted lips.

Her legs were shaking as her tongue delved between her wet swollen lips, and she felt Alex’s hand move to her lower back to hold her steady against her mouth. The woman felt the tremors coursing through her lover’s body.

Alex gave her clit one soft, wet lick and then pulls back and stands up. Gently she turned Maggie around and pushed her down on the bed, her body flat against the body and she slowly kneeled down in front of her. Her hands parted her thighs and slowly kissed her skin.

Maggie couldn’t saw her and propped herself up on her elbows to watch her.

_Alex._

She breathed softly, and wanted to touch her.

Alex caught her watching and smiled.

_Relax, baby. This is about you. _

Alex leaned up and kissed her mouth gently, her foreheads pressed against each other for a moment as both paused to enjoy the moment.

_Do you trust me?_

Maggie nodded.

_Good._

Alex gave her one last gentle lingering kiss and sat back on her legs. Leaning in again, her mouth hovered over her mound before Alex covered it with another quick, soft kiss. Her hand gently pressed into her wetness and parted it again. A finger slid in, tracing up and down her inner lips, her tongue tracing between that softly parted flesh, licking a trail around her outer lips.

Maggie stopped breathing as Alex finally tasted her fully, her hands moved restlessly against the bed and she was afraid to move because if she did she wouldn’t be able to see her lover.

Maggie’s hips moved up a bit as her tongue slid down and then back up, catching her clit. Alex felt how aroused and swollen she was against her tongue. Her tongue traced around her clit slowly, her fingers that were tracing her skin were now hovering at her entrance.

One fingertip slowly, sliding into that slick wetness.

Not too far inside, just enough that Maggie felt her there. Alex moved her face just a bit causing her nose to press into her, and Maggie gasped, letting her head fall back as she felt Alex’s finger gently slip all the way inside.

_Fuck, Danvers. _

Her teeth gently grazed her clit as her finger pressed inside and Alex let a moan slip out against her clit, the vibrations added a new edge to her arousal. Maggie felt her ex fiancée’s finger sliding in and out of her and on her next slide out Alex let a second finger slip into her.

Her fingers felt everything inside her, and slowly Alex opened them up inside her. Spreading them gently apart Alex slowly stretched her skin around her fingers.

Her tongue was slowly tracing down to meet her fingers, and Maggie felt the quick flutters at her entrance. Alex glided her tongue in with her fingers on the next slow slide in. Curling her tongue up, Alex found that hard knot of nerves just inside her. Her tongue pressed into her making her hips gave a quick buck. Her walls tightened on her fingers and Alex felt the wetness slowly spreading against her tongue.

Her fingers met her tongue and pressed up a bit more into those nerves. Body quivering, Maggie moaned her name and her arms slid out from under her until she was flat on the bed. Her legs fell open even more as Alex slid one arm under one of her legs till it rested on her shoulder.

Maggie felt Alex’s breath quicken against her, and Alex was just as aroused as she was. Her tongue slowly slid out as a third finger eased into her. All three fingers curved up inside her hitting those nerves with every pass. Maggie let out a soft scream as her body contracted around her fingers, a sign that she was enjoying those last minutes.

The smaller woman felt her smile against her body as her tongue worked its way back up to her clit. Her teeth once again grasped her clit und tugged on it gently. For her, every breath was a caress to her heated skin. Maggie’s inner walls were slowly contracting around her fingers with each touch and stroke.

_Let it go, baby. Just let go and let your body feel everything. I got you._

Her tongue touched the underside of her swollen clit again and again, pushing her higher and higher in ecstasy. Her hips were moving feverishly against her now, her fingers constantly stroking, hitting her nerves. Her wetness coated her fingers and the inside of her thighs. Alex’s eyes peered over her mound to watch her.

_Come for me. Please love, come for me._

And Maggie’s body listened to the soft plea in her voice; her hips pushed off the bed as she came, her inner walls gripping and pulsing around her fingers, hard and fast.

Maggie heard her moan as she squeezed her fingers again and again. Her tongue touched her entrance above her fingers and gently licked her over and over, gathering her sweet taste in her mouth, her fingers still pushing in and out of her. Her orgasm pulsed through her body, again and again. Her hand came to rest against her hand at the top of her own thigh. Fingers lacing together as she rode out one of the strongest waves of her orgasm. Her breath was coming in pants as she slid down that peak of ecstasy for the final time.

One last touch of her tongue and her fingers slowly slid out of her causing her body to shiver one final time. Alex lifted her head and eased herself up and over to the side of Maggie. She quietly gathered her in her arms, holding her close. Her mouth met hers in a tender and slow kiss, hands stroking her skin, soft, soothing touches over her back and hips.

Holding her to her, Alex slowly shifted up higher on the bed till both of them were resting on the pillows, arms wrapped around each other as Maggie caught her breath and melted into her embrace.

_Wow._

Alex felt her heart racing against her chest and let out a soft laugh followed by another tender, soft kiss. She smiled and let her fingers gently slide through her hair to meet Maggie’s gaze.

_I’ve missed you so much. It’s always been you because no one else made sense. _

Maggie sighed happily and snuggled closer into Alex. It felt so right to be in Alex’s arm and maybe this time, their love will last forever. 

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave kudos/comments, thanks :) 
> 
> Come find me on twitter @leighftlima


End file.
